


And A Rose For You, My Dearest

by tarte



Series: Tarte's Fluffaganza [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Florist!Arthur, Florists, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Short, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarte/pseuds/tarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates his job on Valentine's day. It isn't because of how he pricked his finger on rose thorns when he was forced to rush out customer orders, nor is it because of the seemingly endless hours of work. </p>
<p>Arthur hates his job on Valentine's day, and a certain American is willing to change that.</p>
<p>Set in my Flowering Love AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Rose For You, My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's my accounting exam, BUT YOU KNOW WHO CARES? 
> 
> Dedicating this to a good friend on twitter aka Furu and Eru too 
> 
> YOU DONT KNOW how loUD I GASPED WHEN THEY SAID THEY WERE BORED OF usuk 
> 
> Let me know of any mistakes/any future story suggestions on my tumblr (tartetan.tumblr.com) or twitter @tartetan!!

"Sorry to interrupt you, dude! Do you have any roses?" The obnoxious blue-eyed American asked, just as Arthur snipped off the stem of a Forget-me-not.

Ah yes, Valentine's day. A day where his shop would be filled with customers claiming the last of his roses until the next stock was to arrive a few days later. Arthur normally loved his job as a florist. He loved how every single modification he made to the flowers altered the look of the bouquet that sat on his workbench after long hours of crafting; and of course he loved how the colours of the petals came alive between his fingers. Truly, Arthur Kirkland had nothing to complain about. 

Nothing, save for the loneliness he felt when he saw the happiness shared between the couples outside of his shop. 

Of course, Arthur wouldn't normally be so irritated on Valentine's day; but a huge increase in orders during the season of love had cost him some precious sleep! His books were filled with order after order for huge bouquets -- no doubt for people who procrastinated in gift-hunting for their significant other. Needless to say, Arthur was ridiculously tired, and he didn't want to deal with another irritating customer. So when this certain American had asked for the flowers that he clearly didn't have, he felt a vein throb in his forehead; and he set his shears down on the workbench. 

"...Well, I guess that's why these plastic bins are empty, aren't they?" He snapped. Arthur could've sworn he saw the American's grin widen at his irritated remark. 

"Well, no wonder why ya look so down today! No one should ever spend Valentine's day without roses!" Exclaimed the excitable blond. Before he could reply, a huge bouquet of roses was held out towards the Brit, each red bud coloured a beautiful dark shade of red. Arthur's green eyes scanned each rose, before he looked at the slightly taller male's expression; his own no doubt reflected confusion and shock. 

"My name's Alfred F. Jones," the American grinned."I've always come in here, but you seemed to be too busy and too distracted to notice me. So I'm here to distract you from what's distracting you from me!" A boisterous laugh filled the shop's interiors. Arthur thought that it seemed to warm up his store even more. 

"But really, dude. I really like you, although we don't talk at all -- so I was wondering! Wanna go out sometime?" Arthur's eyes widened, unable to comprehend the fact that this handsome American had asked him out. 

Before Alfred had dropped the bouquet in nervousness, the British man accepted it; his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

"...I fully expect you to bring me out to dinner, at least. You understand, don't you?" Arthur frowns a little in habit, but the cheeky twinkle in his eyes had given him away. 

"Of course! Wouldn't change it for the world." Alfred laughed and nodded, his frame visibly relaxing as Arthur accepted his invitation. Moments later, Alfred finds a small rose from his bouquet being placed in his hands.

"...and a rose for you too, Alfred." Said the Brit with a relaxed smile, his freckled cheeks lightly flustered as if someone had pinched them.

The American swore he had never seen anything as cute as that.

\---

Years after that fateful day, the couple never forgot to give each other roses to signify their everlasting love for each other. On their seventh Valentine's day together, Alfred never expected for his beloved boyfriend to give him an extra present along with his usual rose. 

"And a rose for you too, dearest." Alfred hadn't noticed it, until his fingers felt a smooth and shiny metal band around the stem. When he looked up, he gasped, eyes widening as he saw Arthur kneeling before him. 

Their love started with roses, and each with each milestone they passed, their roses of love only grew stronger. 


End file.
